Dreams
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Kid and Serge teach each other about dreams and what they mean. But just what is Serge dreaming about? KIRGE one-shot.


Disclaimer: If I give you yummy fresh-baked cookies, will you let me claim to own Chrono Cross? …I didn't think so.

_Author's Note: Another famous Kirge from me. I love this pairing! Because there aren't many Kirge's out there, it's my job to bring you some!  Lol! So enjoy and please review._

Dreams

Serge awoke, yet again, covered in sweat. Every night he woke to see the giant bright moon rising in the sky. It was a reoccurring nightmare, something very new to him. He always awoke at 3:52; like a rooster awakes to cluck up the sun, he awoke as suddenly as that.

"Damn dream, that won't happen," he muttered to himself, staring at the full moon outside the Inn window. He looked over to a sleeping Kid, on the other side of their double room, and smiled. She never looked calm, even when she slept she still wore that smirk of hers. "Will it? I just don't know anymore."

"It's not like she has anywhere else to go, but now that the Time Devourer is defeated and Schala is freed, will she still wanna travel with me?"

Serge shook his head he was so confused. Dreams did that to him sometimes. He watched Kid as she turned in her bed, muttering something in her sleep about kicking Lynx's sorry arse. He laughed, that was just like Kid.

Her bright blue eyes flickered open and she blinked a few times. "Mate? What's up?"

'Good going Serge, now she's going to think you watch her sleep. Stupid ass!' He thought to himself.

"Nothing, just a nightmare. Don't worry about it, go back to sleep." He said softly, closing his eyes again.

"Wanna talk 'bout it? I've learned tha talking 'bout dreams can help 'em go away." She smiled, pushing her covers off of her and walking over to Serge's bed. She sat on the edge. "Spill."

Serge sighed, he couldn't tell her. If he told her, she might take it into consideration and be gone forever. What was he going to do? Then it hit him: lie!

"It's just a dream that I've had since I was five. I see a big black panther and he attacks me, but I always wake up before I die."

Ok, so it wasn't really a lie, he did have that dream sometimes, but not since he met Kid. The look she gave him made him wish he was a thousand miles away.

"Hmm, well, a panther, especially black cou'd mean fears. Are there fears bottled up inside ya?" Kid asked, she seemed to be taken this seriously.

"If only she knew…" he thought.

"But it cou'd also mean that ya don't want ta tell me ya real dream." She smiled at him, and he sat up more, running his fingers through his hair, his cobalt eyes flickering. "Well…um…" He stammered, making Kid cock her head.

"Do you ever have dreams?" His question shocked her. She laced her fingers, taking a minute before answering. "Yeah, ever'one does. And no matta what me dreams say, I don't let 'em scare me or keep me down."

Serge felt his ears growing hot and knew he wouldn't be able to lie to her. He sighed, "Ok, my real dream was… err…"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT A'READY!"

Serge sighed, now he had to tell her. "We defeated the Time Devourer and Schala was freed," he paused as Kid interrupted him. "Hey mate, that ain't a dream, that a'ready happened."

"That was just the beginning," and Kid shut up immediately with his comment.

"And we were finally free to do what we wanted. I returned back to Arni and invited you to come with me, since you really don't have a home. You said you would and that you had to go do something first and left. I promised to meet up with you at Opassa Beach, and I waited there for days. Finally you came and said you didn't ever want to see me again and disappeared."

Kid stayed quiet through the whole story but couldn't help breaking out a smile at the end.

"What?" Serge couldn't help but think that his friend wasn't taking this seriously.

"That makes me happy mate." Kid winked.

"Oh… you want to leave?"

"No, but ya said that this was a reoccurin' dream right? That obviously means that ya care about me a lot and ya don't want me ta leave ya." Kid replied matter-of-factly.

Serge cocked his head. "You got THAT from my dream?" He stared at the girl sitting on the end of his bed and couldn't help but feel a tinge in his heart. What if she really did leave?

Kid stood up from the boy's bed, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Tha only thing I can tell ya is ta confront ya fears. Tell this special someone how ya feel and see if it makes her stick 'round."

But before she could take another step, Serge's hand had wrapped around her wrist and prevented her from continuing towards her bed on the other side of the room. She turned to face him and saw the sad look in his eyes and how for once, he wasn't smiling.

"You wouldn't leave, would you?" He asked, staring towards the ground like a little child being punished.

Kid didn't reply so Serge continued on.

"Because, I don't want you to leave, you can't leave."

Kid's teasing nature returned to her. "Oh and why is that?" She asked, her voice shaky but the joking tone could still be deciphered.

Serge let go of her wrist and wrapped his hand around hers, their fingers interlacing. "Because I need you."

Kid gasped before pulling her hand away from his and staring at the floor. Serge raised an eyebrow before mentally kicking himself; Kid wasn't the lovey-dovey type.

"Hey mate, do ya ever have dreams?"

He paused; she had just told him that everyone had dreams.

"I don't mean nightmares or even dreams ya have when ya sleep. I mean like dreams for tha future." She turned away from him to hide the magenta blush creeping towards her cheeks, for she always imagined growing old: with Serge.

"Yeah I do. Everyone does. Why does this sound so familiar?" He said jokingly, wondering why the teenage girl had turned away.

"Oh," was her only reply and she went back to her bed. She closed the curtains to the window and turned in her bed towards the cobalt-orbed boy.

"Night mate."

"Good night Kid," he replied, his mind was racing.

She turned back towards the wall but he could've sworn he heard her mutter, "I have dreams about ya mate."

"Hey Kid?"

"Hmmm?" she replied sleepily.

"I dream of you too," he paused before continuing. "Dreams are complicated things aren't they?"

"It depends on what they're bout," Kid's still body replied.

"Aishiteru," Serge muttered, almost inaudibly, but knowing that Kid would still hear him.

He waited in the dark for a reply, but only heard the gentle sounds of Kid snoring.

"Just like her to fall asleep when I need to tell her something important. But, maybe she won't leave."

Serge smiled to himself before closing his cobalt eyes, knowing that his reoccurring nightmare would never again return. Instead, his mind was filled with sweet dreams of him and Kid, growing old together.

X

I thought the ending to this fic was kawaii. Anyway, review and tell me what you think, because if you're here, you've read!

_REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


End file.
